Paved in blood
by Whitehair-Dogears
Summary: Kiba lays on the ground with the door to paradise open just two feet in front of him. His thoughts as he tries to reach his goal. SPOILERS!


Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain is not mine. The sexy Cher and Blue wil continuously elude me. cries

A/N: This I wrote one late night, hoping to expel my depressed feelings. I just happened to be watching Wolf's Rain. I love it! WOLVIES! glomps chibi kiba and runs off screaming

**__**

Paved in Blood

The road to paradise is paved in blood.

My own words echo in my head. I never realized how true they were. I guess I just didn't want it to be true. I've always been so alone, when I met the others I forgot what I had said. They're all gone now though. Killed by Darcia. That human bastard. I lost my pack because of him. Cheza and I have had our revenge though. He died horribly, the poisons in Cheza's blood ripping him apart.

They're all gone now, and I'm alone once more. Toboe, Tsume, Hige, Blue, even Cheza.

I too will be gone soon. There's too much pain. Too much blood loss. I'm laying down in a shallow lake, waiting for it to end. That's all I want anymore. For the pain to stop. I gasp out the very last of my breathe. My chest constricts and I know it will end soon, but it will feel like eternity.

Did we all die in vain? We came so far. Why did we have to fail now? So close, too close. So close that I could see the door.

A crack in the door shed a small beam of light. It's light, paradise's light, shone upon me. It was like the full moon's light. It was a healing light, but I'm in too much pain. The wounds are too great. I screw my eyes shut as the pain tears me asunder. I hope that it will end very soon.

A sudden light breaks through the pain. It feels so wonderful. I can only ponder whether or not it's the moon. I feel my wounds heal quickly and the blood begin to pump through my veins once more. Am I alive?

I finally open my eyes. I was afraid of what I might find. The world was to start anew, was I going to see the world in ruins, or the world as it was never meant to be? I'm surprised by what I see. A field of beautiful white flowers. Lunar Flowers.

A full moon is high above me, its light bathing me with its gentle glow. The gentle thrumming of hoofs from a far off herd meets my ears.

I stand up slowly, my tail held high. Is this the afterlife? Or can this be paradise?

I hear howling behind me.

"Kiba!" a light brown pup yells. I turn to see my pack. All of them. They are waiting to greet me happily. Tsume is loping slowly behind Toboe. Hige is pacing steadily with Blue. They're here. They waited for me. I didn't fail them. This is paradise.

"Toboe!" I try to yell back. The word catches in my throat and chokes me. The world spins suddenly, and everything begins to blur. What's wrong with me? I begin to cough up blood as the others arrive at my side and the world turns black.

I feel as though something is pulling me back. I try to escape it, run from it, anything. I finally found what I sought for. I was finally free.

"This one is not free yet."

_Cheza!_ I shout within my head. _Where are you Cheza?_

"This one has not made it to paradise."

_No! That can not be true! The others have made it. Why? Why not you?_

"This one has sacrificed many things. Even her own freedom. This one gave her place in paradise to the great wolf, but paradise can not exist without this one."

_Paradise can not exist without the Lunar Flower. I understand Cheza. I understand, but I'm so tired. Please, please let me rest within this shell of paradise._

"This one is suffering. Kiba! This one needs you!"

_I am coming for you,_ I yell into the darkness as I try get up, _I am coming back for you Cheza!_

I feel as though my body rips in half and find myself face down in a puddle. I get up slowly, my body in its human form. I look down the alleyway I woke up in and see a young man go past me on a motorcycle. He looks familiar, but I can't place the face. I can't remember anything except a quote.

"The road to paradise is paved in blood."

A/N: That is the coolest quote I have ever come up with. sniffles I LOVE YOU KIBA! REVIEW FOR ME! PLEASE! I LOVE TOFU! …. Wait… No I don't… JUST REVIEW!


End file.
